Noche Loca
by wendywisly
Summary: En la noche de graduación, a helga se le pasan las copas… quien es el que le brinda ayuda?, cuantos secretos se le escaparan?


Noche loca

En la noche de graduación, a helga se le pasan las copas… quien es el que le brinda ayuda?, cuantos secretos se le escaparan?

o.O.o

Nota importante: los personajes de la serie "hey arnold" son de la propiedad de Craig Bartlett. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro, su propósito no es otro que el de entretener.

Puedes buscar como es toda la ropa que describí en su buscador de imágenes :P

o.O.o

Eran fines de preparatoria, rhonda como siempre organizo la fiesta de salida, decidió que fuera en la noche en uno de los salones que tenía su familia, por supuesto invito a todos.

Ese mismo día en la mañana…

Dos chicas estaban platicando en el pasillo

-entonces helga, iras a la fiesta?-

-claro phoebe, le quiero amargar la fiesta a la princesa jaja-

-helga!-

-Jajajaja no es cierto solo quiero ir para ver que tal organizo la fiesta-

-que bien, y que llevaras?-

-mm… no lo sé-

-bueno yo iré al centro comercial hoy en la tarde, si quieres me puedes acompañar y aprovechas para comprarte algo-

-suena bien ya tengo que vaciar mi cochinito jeje-

-okey-

-hola nena- llego Gerald dándole un beso

-miren quien llego, el afroamericano con cabeza de espagueti-

-lo que digas Pataki-

-y donde está el melenudo?-

-esta ocultándose del ser más oscuro de todo el universo llamado Pataki-

-mira Geraldo no quiero usar a betsy en tu cara de mono quieres mejor decirme donde está el cabeza de balón, que me tiene que dar mi libreta-

-está en su locker, sabes? No sé cómo phoebe te aguanta, eres TAN irritante-

-pues no espero caerte bien espagueti viviente…-

-pues tu…-

-ya por favor, pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelear?-

-claro, déjame a mi ser la madura…- le extendió la mano a Gerald- la paz?-

Gerald alzo una ceja pero accedió- está bien Pataki -ella le apretó muy fuerte la mano-aaaaaa! Me lastimas!-

-helga!-phoebe estaba tratando de separarlos

-mira ahí viene arnold!-dijo Gerald casi gritando

-ja crees que caeré en ese truco tan viejo-

-helga que haces?-

-arnold!? Nada-le soltó la mano

-tosca!-se sobaba la mano mientras decía esto

-deja de lloriquear Geraldo, bueno traes mi libreta melenudo?-

-si helga ten-le dio la libreta

-bueno yo ya me voy, phoebe nos vemos en la tarde está bien?-

-está bien, paso por ti o tu por mi?-

-Yo por ti, adiós-dirigiéndose a ella – adiós perdedores- diciéndoles a los dos

-adiós helga-arnold tan amable – adiós cejismundi- Gerald se aseguro de que no lo escuchara ya que firmaría su sentencia de muerte.

Después de unos minutos llego el carro del papa de phoebe

-ay chicos, ya me voy-

-sale nena nos vemos-Gerald la despidió con un beso

-adios phoebe-

Phoebe se fue, los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia sus casas en el camino iban platicando…

-Solo ire a la fiesta porque phoebe quiere que la acompañe-

-porque?-

-pues aveces me cae mal rhonda cuando esta con su novio dejándolo que nos insulte solo por ser "rico"-

-No exageres, ya cambiado mucho-

-mucho?...pues será de ideas porque a estado así desde que estaba en la secundaria y a algunos ya ni les habla-

-mm… bueno por lo menos ya le habla a curly-

-eso sí, pobre chavo sigue tan clavado con ella-

-si- arnold suspira -uno no elige a quien querer-

–porque lo dices?-

-No no mas…- Gerald lo mira un poco intrigado

-oye viejo se que tu no dices cosas por decir, anda dime-

-mm… pues es cierto, curly se enamoro de rhonda aunque esta es tan grosera con él y pues hay muchos que se enamoran de quien menos imaginaban-

-lo dices por experiencia propia?-

-qué? No, como crees-

Ya habían llegado a la casa de arnold

-bueno como quieras viejo, nos vemos después-

-está bien Gerald, adiós-

Pasaron las horas, helga acompaño a phoebe al centro comercial y aprovecho para comprarse algo.

No llevaba ropa solo llevaba, unas papas, refresco y un chocolate, por que según ella no le gustaba nada de lo que veía

-Helga no te has comprado nada-

-siiii como no, mira este delicioso chocolate y…-

-me refiero a la ropa-

-aaaa!, pues no me gusta nada-

-ahá si como no-

-enserio-

-mira mejor yo te ayudo, te parece bien?-

-bueno-

-mira esa tienda de haya, vamos-

En la noche…

Ya muchos estaban en el salón que era muy grande, tenían música como de antro, era de color café oscuro, una pista bastante grande al centro y apenas unas pocas luces por todo el salón, rhonda decidió agregar alcohol a su fiesta ya que la mayoría habían cumplido dieciocho años, helga llevaba un vestido sin tirantes de media campana corto, color morado oscuro con un cinto negro debajo del busto, zapatos de tacón negro de cinco centímetros, cabello suelto, un pequeño morralito negro, y con un poquito de maquillaje que phoebe le puso a fuerzas

Phoebe por su parte llevaba un vestido medio hombro largo, color azul con blanco, zapatos de tacón blanco de seis centímetros, cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo y con maquillaje azul, se habían pasado a sentar en una mesa para dos.

-Por dios phoebe parezco payaso con todo este maquillaje y por si fuera poco me puse estos zapatos-

-no exageres helga, solo te puse rímel y te pinte la boca además te vez bien con tacones-

-si bueno y tú te vas a caer con esos zapatos-

-es para estar un poco alta-

-bueno y aquí cuando nos van a atender alguien-buscaba a un mesero sin pararse de su lugar

-mira ya llego Gerald y con arnold-

-que donde?!... – puso rápidamente su mirada hacia la entrada- digo, a mí que ese melenudo-

-helga con migo no tienes que fingir-

-shhh! Ahí viene-

Arnold llevaba su pantalón vaquero negro, zapatos negros, camisa corte japonés blanco y el cabello como siempre

Gerald traía un pantalón de vestir chupín, con una playera negra de un esqueleto tocando su guitarra eléctrica, zapatos negros y su saco negro

-hola chiquita, wuauw te vez muy bien-phoebe se sonrojo

-gracias mi amor tu también te vez muy bien-

-aaaaaaahhg cuanta miel, me empalagan-

-hola Pataki…pero miren quien se animo a verse femenina por segunda vez en su vida jaja-

-mejor cállate si no quieres que…-

-bla bla bla, mejor vamos a bailar phoebe-Gerald se la llevo a la pista de baile dejando el segundo asiento libre, el cual tomo arnold

-ese cara de mono me las pagara-

-hola helga-_"wuau se ve guapa"_

-hola melenudo-

-te vez muy bien con tacones-helga se sonrojo un poco, aunque se agacho rápido para que esté no a viera –no te había visto usarlos desde que fue la graduación de la secundaria, realmente te vez muy bien-

-gracias arnold tu también te… te vez muy bien-

Alzo la mirada y cruzaron miradas por un minuto hasta que Clarisa (rival de helga) llego a interrumpir…

-qué guapo estas arnold-

-gracias clarisa-

-vaya helga, hasta que te animas a hacer un poco más femenina-

-cállate y lárgate clarisa-

-lástima que cuando hablas se te quita todo el encanto-

-clarisa por favor ya no la molestes más-arnold un poco enojado

-bueno, bueno ya me voy no sin antes robarte unos minutos de tu tiempo Arnie-

-bueno vamos rápido-clarisa se adelanto, arnold volteo a ver a helga quien estaba un poco enojada –ahorita vengo-

-haz lo que quieras arnold-

Arnold se fue con clarisa no tan lejos de ahí, helga los observaba, de repente sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago al ver que clarisa le robo un beso a arnold, un beso de tres minutos pero tres años para ella, no lo aguanto más y se fue casi corriendo al baño, cerró la puerta se tomo el estomago sentándose en el piso, se le escapo una lagrima, se iban a unir mas cuando escucho que alguien paso diciendo…

_Rhonda ya va a sacar las botellas, vamos!..._

Tomo el suficiente aire para calmarse y salió, efectivamente en una mesa había muchas botellas, llego hacia ella un poco dudosa al tomarla, sin querer volteo al lugar en donde se encontraba arnold todavía platicando con clarisa apretó la botella y se acerco a un grupo de colegas a quienes les hablaba muy bien ya que phoebe seguía bailando con Gerald…

-hola chicos!-

-que onda!- dijeron todos

-le traje un regalito-les enseño la botella y se sentó con ellos

-wuaw! Gracias, pero que todavía no eres mayor de edad?-dijo uno

-Si, pero solo se vive una vez no?-

-tiene razón a beber!-dijo otro

Se sirvieron un vasito cada uno…

-y por que vamos a brindar-

-pues por lo que sea-helga casi ya bebiendo de su vaso

-Por los colegas!-

-Siii!- dijeron todos- por los colegas!-chocaron sus vasitos

-WUUUU!-grito helga después de que se paso tan rápido su vaso

Pasaron las horas, la música seguía ya eran casi las doce solo se habían ido pocos, phoebe ya estaba a punto de irse con Gerald y su papa ya que la iban a dejar a su casa, solo que estaban buscando a su amiga, se acerco a arnold quien también la estaba buscando

-Arnold has visto a helga?-

-No está con tigo?-

-no por eso la busco porque ya me voy y la quiero regresar a su casa-

-No te preocupes yo la busco, si quieres vete tú y yo la llevo a mi casa-

-pero como se van a ir?-

-pues mi abuelo por fin me prestó su coche-

-aaay que alivio, gracias arnold, me disculpas con ella-

-claro-

Phoebe se fue, arnold la estaba buscando por las primeras mesas pero nada hasta que llego casi al fondo del salón, estaba sus colegas de ella a las orillas de una mesa unos sostenidos de otros ya que sentían que se caían, y descubrió a helga arriba de la mesa ahogada de borracha cantando usando una botella vacía como microfono…

-Acá entre noooooooos simpre te voy a recordaaaaaaaaaaar y hoy que a mi ladoooooo ya no estás no queda más que confesaaaaaaaaaar me… como diceeeeeeeeeeee!-los de abajo le siguieron- que ya nooooo puedo soportaaaaaar que estoy odiandoooo sin odiar por queeeee respiro por la heridaaaaaaa-

Antes de que helga siguiera arnold la bajo tomándola por la cintura….

-ooooo perate! toavia nooo terminoooo- le quito las manos de su cintura y lo empujo casi cayendo en el acto no si arnold la agarro del brazo

-vaya helga si que te pusiste hasta el tope-

-jajajajajajaja dijiste tope jajajajajajaja-

-muy bien es hora de irse-

-no no no NO! Vete con tu amiguita-lo empujaba

-vamos helga de cual amiguita hablas-

-no te hagas alfreeed, tu amiguita cla… clari… esa mosquita muerta como las que a ti te gustan y poeso la cual me pudee así no vez?-puso su dedo índice en la nariz de arnold

-a si? Me cuentas en el camino no?-

-NO!-

-ahora porque no?-

-porque tengo ganas de…vo…-ella se agacho

-Oooh! Dios helga!-

Termino de devolver-shhh! Te va a escuchar-tambaleándose un poco se enderezo

-quien?-

-cecile, me dijo que te dijera que ella soy yo-

-que?-estaba muy sorprendido

-SI! Me dijo que me yo fuera a cenar con el niño de mis sueños y me puse un traje rosa y listoooo! Yo soy la cecile rubia jeje-

-Wuau, y si nos vamos te parece bien?- aun seguía sorprendido

-si, el amado de los amados-helga trato de caminar pero uno de sus tacones se fue de lado e hizo que casi se cayera si no es porque arnold la jalo

-es mejor que te ayude- Paso su brazo de ella por atrás de su cuello y con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura, helga suspiro

-tuuu siempre tan… amable- recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él

Después de subirla con mucho esfuerzo al asiento del acompañante, se subió listo para irse helga mientras tarareaba y debes en cuando suspiraba pero de repente se le quedo viendo a arnold haciendo que este volteara a verla…

-Eres un malo, grosero y cabezooon-

-Tranquila helga-

-Noooo no no, yo siempre etoy quieta pero tú me hacees moverme toa la vida eeh!-

-De que hablas?-

-De quee siempre trato de pensar en otas cosas y te apareces tu y me robaste el pensamiento-

Arnold solo sonrió

-visteee visteeee tu solo te ries de mi o no phoebe- helga se volteo al asiento de atrás para buscarla- que le has hecho a phoebe?-volteo a ver a arnold-phoebe! Aquí etas!- su voz le volvía quebrada como ganas de llorar-eres la mejor amiga que siempre e tenidoooo-se recargo en su hombro de el –siempre has guardado mis secretos y quiero que sepas…- su voz se apago pues se había quedado dormida- arnold la vio por el espejo retro visor ya que no se quería mover para no molestarla, se le escapo una sonrisa

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a la casa de helga, seguía dormida y como hablaba dormida se le escapaba el nombre de arnold de vez en cuando, cuando arnold cerró la puerta de su lado helga quien se encontraba ahora recargada en el vidrio de su lado, se despertó, aun seguía bajo el efecto del alcohol…

-ootros minutitos maaas-

-ven vamos-

Helga salió con la ayuda de su compañero, mientras arnold cerraba bien el coche ella ya iba en sus escaleras tambaleándose, llego a la puerta y grito…

-ábranme! Ya llegueeee!- pero todo estaba apagado

-vas a despertar a todos helga-

-no te preocupesss cabezón sé lo que hagooo eh!-

-mejor siéntate a aquí, deja le llamo a phoebe – saco su celular y marco

-tú no erees phoebe? Quien ereees tuuuu?-

-bueno, phoebe? Perdón por llamarte pero tu que estuviste con helga en la tarde… no sabes donde están sus papas?-

_-aaay! perdón arnold se me olvido decirte que sus papas aprovechando que helga iba a la fiesta se fueron a la casa de sus abuelos de ella y pues la casa está sola, perdón se me fue decirte…-_

-no te preocupes phoebe gracias-

-_de nada arnold adiós-_

-adios- Arnold volteo y vio a helga tratando de meter la llave en su chapa pero no podía…

-estúpida chapa… no deja de moverseee-

-ven helga cambio de planes-

-no, no me voy con extrañños como tu alfred-

-vamos ven-

-shhhh! No grites hay voy-

-no grite-

-solo no hables si no nos van a veeeer-

-quien nos va a ver?-

-quien que? Eeeestas borracho o que?-

Los dos se subieron al carro , claro que helga necesito ayuda de arnold…

-sabes sssstinkyy… yo quiero mucho a alguien y no te lo diré-

-nooo por que no?-

-por que no se me da la gana alfreed…porque te gusta Clarisa?-

-no me gusta clarisa-

A helga se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cuando empezó a hablar, su voz se le quebraba…

-no le hagas alfred yo vi con mis propios ojitos como esa lagartona te besooo…-

-en tus cinco sentidos te lo explico-

-teee ooodiooo arnold-

Por suerte para los dos llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, todos se encontraban dormidos ya que era muy tarde…

-listo llegamos-

-a donde… a parís, que lindooo- la jalo de la cintura para que se parara y la puso en la puerta de alado

-espérame aquí parada está bien cerrare bien el carro-

-si, cierra al poni jijjijjijijijiji-

Lo cerro bien…

-listo vamos a dentro, solo que no hagas ruido está bien?-

-a donde vamooos-

-a descansar-

-a bueno-

Iban subiendo las escaleras cuando helga miro hacia arriba y vio que era la casa de arnold se izo para atrás…

-mira es la casa del melenudo, te cuento un secreto?-

-si a ver-

-un día se me resbalo mi medallón y se lo llevo el cerdo que arnold tiene como animal y lo peooor de tooodo se lo llevo a su abuela que se lo dio a su abuelo de él, pero lo recupere antes de que leyera lo que yooo escribí adentro jajaja-

-a si que fuiste tu-algo sorprendido

-Siii yo merito-

-bueno ahora a guardar silencio-  
Entraron a la casa, todo estaba apagado así que arnold tuvo que ayudarla, estaban subiendo las escaleras mientras helga empezó la conversación susurrando…

-creo que me quedee ciegaa y ahora no estoy fingiendo-

-ja que chistosa-

-y a donde vamos Alfred?-

-como no hay cuartos vacios te quedaras en mi cuarto-

-el cuarto? Que divertidooo!- lo ultimo lo dijo algo fuerte

-shhh!-

-si tienes razón si no el melenudo nos va a escuchar… haaaay que salir de aquí-

-solo camina-

Con algunos tropezones, y calladas de parte arnold hacia helga llegaron a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y prendió la luz…

-bien- suspiro arnold –dormirás en mi cama y yo en mi sillón-

Helga está recorriendo la habitación mientras tarareaba, arnold estaba acomodando su sillón cuando de repente vio a helga subir los estantes que tenia al pie de su cama…

-helga!-

-déjameeee yo tengo que ir de aquí, antes de que llegue arnold-

La bajo con esfuerzo ya que empezó a patalear…

-bájame no te conozco!-la sento en la cama

-tranquila helga soy yo arnold, tranquila-

-arnold! Perdón, ya tengo sueño, adiós-se dejo caer en la cama, arnold rodo los ojos y la tapo después de quitarle los tacones…

-sabes arnold te odio…-arnold se encaminaba hacia su sillón-pero te amo tanto-

En la mañana…

Ella despertó por culpa del sol que le pegaba desde arriba del techo de arnold "_dios me duele mucho la cabeza, que?_ _dónde estoy?"_ se paro y abrió los ojos "_por dios! Es el cuarto de arnold! Que fue lo que hice ayer?"_ la saco de sus pensamientos el sonido de la puerta ya que tocaban…

-pase-

Arnold entro sonriendo…

-como está la sobria del día?-

-solo siento que se me caerá la cabeza pero nada mas además esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es que fue lo que hice ayer?-

-bueno muchas cosas…-

-que cosas?-toda preocupada le pregunto

-pues travesuras que hiciste en tu infancia y cosas-

-mira melenudo si no me dices aunque sea tu casa recibirás una tunda-

-de verdad lo quieres saber?-

-si!-

Arnold se acerco más a ella…

-me dijiste te amo y te emborrachaste por mi-

Helga hizo los ojos tan grandes como pudo y su rubor no pudo esconderse…

-lo-los ebrios dicen muchas co-cosas arnold!-

-pues a mi me han dicho que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad-con esto su rubor de ella subió de tono, arnold lo noto y se le escapo una sonrisa

-a si pero…- arnold la callo con un beso, en ese momento su cabeza de helga dio muchas vueltas y por ese motivo lo separo…

-que fue eso? Y clarisa? A acaso quieres jugar con migo, porque si es así fíjate que…-

-calma helga, clarisa me beso porque quería que fuera su novio pero yo le dije que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más y claro que no jugaría con tigo si tú eres la persona que tiene mi corazón y aquí la explicación del beso contenta?-arnold lo dijo sin tomar aire ni un segundo

Helga se quedo congela y solo pudo decir algo-Enserio?-

-lo comprenderás a continuación-le dio un beso salvaje, poniendo sus manos en su espalda a helga todavía un poco confundida le pareció un sueño y también correspondió a aquel beso.

Fin


End file.
